herofandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas (Devil May Cry)
Phineas is a supporting character in DmC: Devil May Cry. Despite being a demon, he was imprisoned for not supporting Mundus, and longs to see the demon king overthrown. Story Phineas is a scholar, inventor and prophet. For hundreds of years, he was in the prison of the demonic world, run by Bob Barbas. When Dante finds the prophet, Phineas has lost his right eye to the harpies that are attacking him. After saving the blind prophet, Dante tells him that he plans on killing Barbas and needs help. Phineas agrees to help, but asks Dante for his help in getting his eye back from the harpies in return. The prophet calls for the harpies and keeps them distracted while Dante infiltrates their nest and find the eye. When he returns, he gives Phineas his eye, keeping his end of the deal. Placing his eye in its place, the prophet's eyesight is returned. When he sees Dante, Phineas recognizes him as the son of Sparda and being a Nephilim. To return the favor, Phineas guides Dante to Bob's tower, displaying his powers of warping reality. Along the way, the prophet brings Dante to the statue of Assiel, who was also a nephilim. Phineas tells Dante that there were many nephilim before, but they were destroyed because of the great power they had. The prophet goes on to inform Dante that to reach his full potential, he must see Assiel's soul, who may hold the key. When the nephilim returns, Phineas sees that he has obtained his Devil Trigger, but still has a long way before reaching his full potential. When Dante says that he just wants to kill Mundus, Phineas asks who will take the demon king's place. As they reach the tower, Phineas says that he cannot go further because he's no longer suited to violence. As Dante thanks him, the prophet states that he helped because he wants to see Mundus destroyed, and his faith is renewed because Dante may now stand a chance. Phineas reveals to Dante that while Mundus has unlimited power, he has one weakness: his mistress, Lilith, is bearing his child. The prophet tells the nephilim that if he kills Lilith and the child, Mundus will be hurt so badly. But Phineas warns that the fury of the demon king is immeasurable and can claim thousands of lives. After he prepares the way one last time, Phineas vanishes, wishing good hunting to Dante, his new master. Description Phineas is an elderly, balding demon with indigo skin and gaunt features. He has pointed ears, a small mustache and beard, and wears exquisite robes. The right half of his head is comprised of a mechanical device with a lens in it, which allows him to not only see, but to see the "truth" and thus make his way through the madness that is Limbo. Phineas is quite wise and averse to violence, although he supports Dante's own urge to avenge his family and gives him advice on how to hurt the demon lord. Despite being a demon, he laments the genocide of the Nephilim, and encourages Dante to mature in his powers. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Demons Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Supporters Category:Male